


Nightmares and comfort

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breasts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Keith has a nightmare so he goes to his mom for help, she helps him in the way she knows will work best.





	Nightmares and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone real incest!!! This is fiction!!!
> 
> So I was feeling kinda sad so I made a really soft and loving plot to make myself feel better and then finally got around to writing it. Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated

Keith crept down the hall, the blade base quiet except for the few people still awake for training. Their night cycle had started quite a while ago. He snuck up to the door a few down from his, tears still fresh on his cheeks as he entered and locked it behind him. He sniffled as he laid eyes on his sleeping mother. He wiped at his still flowing tears and walked over. He stripped out of his night clothes as he did, leaving him bare. He always felt safest when he could feel his mom’s skin pressed directly against his. He crawled under the covers and laid down on her also naked chest. He let out a soft sob as he pressed his head into her plush chest. Nuzzling at the side of her breast, his hips slowly began to rut his already hard cock against her thigh. He wanted her protection, her comfort, his nightmares had been getting pretty bad but krolia always knew how to calm her son down, ease his anxiety with her touch and distract him from his worries with pleasure.

It didn't take long of the slow and soft grinding to wake Krolia from her sleep. Upon seeing her upset son she woke up a little more, brushing his ever flowing tears away with the pad of her thumb. She rubbed his back slowly. She shifted to pull keith a little closer to her body, shifting her thigh away from his cock. He whined but she shushed him and helped guide his length to her pussy instead, letting go and letting him rut between the folds instead. His length rubbed nicely over her clit and the wetness of her sex soon coated keith's cock to help make the slow thrusts smoother. She continued to rub his back. “Keith, baby what happened? You're crying..was it another nightmare?” she asked in a soft tone.

Keith curled into her a little more, nodding gently. She kissed his head and continued to pet down his smooth back, spreading her legs a little to give keith a better angle and more access to her pussy.  
“Do you want to eat? That usually helps, and you know mommy will always provide for you baby, you can suckle whenever you need.” she combed her other hand through keith's hair.

Keith nodded quietly. “Yes mommy..please..i just..this one was so bad..” he whimpered, nuzzling against her breast again.

Krolia nodded. “Baby, you never need to have a reason, you can feed from mommy whenever you want, i'll always provide milk to my little boy, especially when he's upset..come on sweetheart..that's it, just drink keith, mommy's here to protect you and keep you safe, drink up my brave little cub.” she whispered as she guided one of her nipples to keiths mouth. 

He latched on with practiced ease, holding her breast and gently massaging her breast as he sucked the warm milk. The creamy sweetness to his mother's milk always calmed his anxiety, made him feel safe and loved on a primal level. He continued to slowly rut against her wet sex, the dull pleasure and the sweet creaminess on his tongue helped distract him from his anxieties, the protective arm around him, slowly rubbing his back and the whispered reassurances made him feel protected, knowing his mommy would keep him safe.

He rest his head against her other breast, the soft tissue acting almost like a pillow. He could feel an orgasm rearing its head as he grinded against his mother's clit slowly. She adjusted his hips so he could push into her instead, the slow pace he had speeding up only slightly as he got closer and closer, the warmth of his mothers sex and arms around him was enough to have him crying out around her nipple as he came deep inside her pussy. He breathed heavily through his nose as he settled back in her arms, limp cock still buried inside her warm pussy as he slowly started to fall asleep, krolia's breast still in his mouth but no longer being sucked on as keith drifted into unconsciousness, feeling at peace once again, the other breast acting as his pillow.

Krolia smiled down at him, hopefully keith wouldn't have any more nightmares that night, but she was glad that she could provide for her son, watch the tear streaks dry up with an expression of content pleasure rather than fear. Keith was perfect, and she would always protect her little boy, provide for him in any way she could, she loved him.

“Goodnight my brave little lion..” she whispered.


End file.
